Episode 14:The Battle for Bingle
Evil has come to the shores of Bingle, and the Amulet Bearers are the only ones able to stand in its way. Preparations have been made, traps have been set, and the battle to save Lily’s family has begun. As more and more terrible monsters emerge from the sea, will the team be able to protect Lily’s family and save Bingle Island? __TOC__ ---- 'DM/GM Intro' It started as a simple Dungeon Run… Go in, grab the loot and get out. But what Siv, Fahima, James, Uggo, and Lily got out with - was The Secret Keeper’s Amulet. An ancient relic of chaos magic with the power to rip through the fabric of realities and allow them to communicate directly with you, the watchers of the time stream. It also connected them to The Natural Order, a group of wizards obsessed with the mystery of the Wardens, 100-foot tall protectors of the land who have been disappearing, one by one. One of those wizards, Claudiette Mormthallow, hired a ship full of pirates to sail into dangerous waters in search of a Warden she is convinced is being held there. When our team joined her aboard that ship, though, they learned that the island of Bingle, Lily’s beloved home, had been suffering under a series of attacks. Lily, using the power granted her by the amulet, charmed the ship’s captain, Mervis Blowhard, and forced him to turn the ship around and sail back to Bingle. That journey was fraught with peril. Storms and monsters from the sky assaulted the ship on its route, and several members of the crew lost their lives, including the ship’s helmsman, Loudmouth the Mute, who fell overboard and drifted away to a wordless, drowning death. And things were no less bleak when the team arrived on Bingle’s shores. The once-happy resort was in ruin - deserted and besieged. The few members of Lily’s family who remained were holed up and afraid, bunkered down in Grammy Dumblestuck’s basement, enduring terror filled nights as creatures emerged from the sea searching for bodies to take back into the ocean with them. But the arrival of Lily and her friends bolstered the spirits of the survivors, giving them hope and the courage to fight back. When our team learned that the island’s custodian, Old Pal, had managed to capture one of the attacking creatures, they ventured out to see it, and used an ingenious 3-way method to communicate with it, discovering valuable new details about the attacks. They formulated a plan, repurposing the islands recreational resources into weapons and defenses. Bottles and alcohol for refreshments were turned into explosive projectiles, fuel and tiki torches were arrayed into an ignitable wall of fire, a cart and buggy were used as a battering ram and an ammunition cache. Even the crank-operated t-shirt cannon Lily spoke of so fondly, was converted to violent purpose. And so, preparations in place and minds resolved, they assembled on the beach to draw a line in the sand and say, “Here, and no further.” “Now, and no longer” “We, and no others”. The sun set, and Lily, her Grandmother’s replacement flute in her hand, stepped forward to play a song of heroism alongside her family. The battle for Bingle… began. And as we ended last week, the battle was in full swing. The team had managed to kill one of the monsters, even as it ran, burning, into the restaurant, Bingle and Loving It. But new creatures were emerging from the water as their apparent leader, a mind-controlling eel-like creature known as a Kopru, pulled the strings. ---- ---- 'Episode Stats' Category:Episodes